


i'm just in love (when you wake me up)

by librah



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, listen i will DIE for fetus camren rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7317397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librah/pseuds/librah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a word for moments like these, Camila is certain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm just in love (when you wake me up)

**Author's Note:**

> it's 1am and im suddenly getting A LOT of feelings for this song. im sorry for any mistakes ive made because i just wrote this entire thing on my phone. also please forgive me for this entire thing, im gonna regret it in the morning when im more aware of my actions probably. title from "wake me up" by ed sheeran.

"Okay, but all I'm saying is that I think you should  _seriously_  consider it."

"All  _I'm_ saying is that me getting a tattoo of your name on my butt is a big and definite  _no._ "

Camila gently tugs on a piece of Lauren's hair. "Why not? I hear butt tattoos of your favorite person's name is becoming a huge trend nowadays, next to crop top sweaters and gas-efficient cars."

"A little presumptious of you to think you're my favorite person, Camz." Lauren's biting back a smile.

"But I am." Camila brings a piece of hair to tickle her nose.

Lauren scrunches her face, playfully swats at Camila's hand. "Normani's my favorite person, actually."

Camila gasps. "Is it because she brought you McDonald's last week? Because I totally would have done that."

Lauren raises an eyebrow.

"...If I wasn't so broke," Camila adds.

Lauren hums, drapes an arm across Camila waist. "Sorry, Camz. I need me a girl with green in her purse."

"Green?"

"Moolah. Mucho dollars. Something you unfortunately lack."

Camila has to agree. "Yeah, that and I can't put my leg over my head."

Lauren hums again. "Oh, yeah, that too. Tell me, why am I with you again?"

"'Cuz I gots style, Jauregui." Camila licks her thumbs, runs them over her eyebrows, and winks. 

"Well, I'm not so sure about that."

Camila wipes her thumbs on Lauren's shirt.

"Ew!" she exclaims, tries to scoot back as far as she can in Camila's small twin bed without falling. "You suck. Normani wouldn't treat me like this."

"Yes she would."

"Yeah, she would, actually."

"Just you wait until this whole pop star thing we got going on works out," Camila says. "I'll buy you all the food you want."

"My savior."

"Okay, but seriously." Camila puts her serious face on. 

"What?" Lauren draws her eyebrows in slight worry.

"It doesn't even have to be my _entire_ name; just maybe like, at least two of my names, or like, my initials or something. If you rearrange all those letters it would spell out the word 'cheek' without the H and like, replace one E with another C. Oh, or like the word 'check' but no H."

Lauren nudges her with a laugh. "You jerk, I thought it was actually gonna be something serious!"

"This _is_ serious, Lo. As serious as a heart attack." Camila tries to put her serious face on again but fails this time. "One day this very tattoo could just about save your life."

"How exactly?"

"Okay, stay with me here," Camila says. "So these aliens, right? These aliens come down -- Hey! I told you to stay with me! Stop laughing!" She tries to put her hand over Lauren's mouth.

"Okay, okay," Lauren says when the hand is lifted. "How would my hypothetical butt tattoo of your name be of any use to me?"

"Like I was saying, so these aliens come down and they're like, 'Greetings earthlings,' and then yadayadayada they do their whole speil, and then they're like, 'We will only spare those who have a tattoo of their lover's name on their left butt cheek. The rest will be painfully evaporated.'"

"Wait, specifically their left butt cheek? What if I get mine on my right?"

"You said 'get'!" Camila points excitedly at her. "So it is a yes!"

"No!" Lauren exclaims, tries to get the girl to put her finger down. "We're still talking about it as a hypothetical situation."

"Or are we?"

"You are impossible."

"Or am I?"

"I'm totally getting a tattoo of Normani's name instead of yours."

Camila groans.

"On both cheeks."

 

 

Taking a walk in the park by their apartments at the crack of an early New York dawn while snowing might be like, the best idea Camila's ever come up with. 

At least, she thinks so.

Lauren on the other hand does not.

" _Why_ are we doing this?"

"Because it's snowing!" Camila claps her gloved hands together and gestures wildly into the air. "How many times have you see this in Miami? Oh wait, I can answer that question for you: zero."

The pout on Lauren's face doesn't budge. "But it's early and it's our only morning off," she complains like any normal person would.

Camila's too far gone, though; she's now prancing through the snow, making a childish attempt at catching snowflakes on her tongue. She reaches out randomly into the air and grabs at nothing with her hand. She holds her open palm out in front of Lauren, says, "Here you go. It's a present."

Lauren looks at her in bemusement. "What is it?"

"It's a snowflake, duh," Camila says. "Fresh picked from the winter air. You just gotta be fast enough to grab it so it won't melt."

"If that's your idea of a marriage proposal then you're gonna have to try a little harder."

Camila sticks her tongue out like the mature and level-headed sixteen year-old girl that she is.

She cranes her neck up, flails her arms around her. "Lauren, _look_ at all of this."

"I'm looking, Camz, I'm looking." 

Camila can sense the _'Although I'd be able to see much more clearly if I had some coffee right now,'_ look in her eyes, though, so she prances over, like the self-proclaimed snow fairy she is, and kisses Lauren's eyelids into awakening. Or something like that.

"Your lips are cold," Lauren states, but Camila can hear the smile in it.

"Warm them up for me." She waggles her eyebrows suggestively.

Lauren rolls her eyes but drops a kiss on her lips.

Camila smiles wide, feels the now-present warmth shooting from her lips and spreading throughout her body. She gives one big whoop and leap -- into a patch of ice, causing her to slip and land right onto her butt.

"Ow," she whines.

Camila's facing the other way, but she can hear the laughing promptly erupt from behind her, can hear Lauren's giggly and not-as-serious-as-it-should-be "Are you okay, Camz?" and footsteps crunching closer.

She decides to lay there for a while, kind of like she's given up her body for the Grim Reaper to take now.

"How's my girl?" Lauren asks when she stops in front of her.

"Your girl just landed on her butt and you weren't there to save her life."

Lauren looks like she's trying to pout. "I'm sorry, how can I make it up to my wounded girlfriend?"

Camila makes an effort to scrunch her brow and cross her arms, girlfriend labeling aside. "Carry me back to our room." 

She holds her arms up expectantly like a seven year-old and waits for Lauren to pick her up.

"How about a piggy back ride?"

"Fine." Camila huffs. "But you still have to help me stand up before my butt and this frozen sidewalk become one."

"Let's go, you big baby."

Camila has her arms wrapped loosely around Lauren's neck and Lauren's hands secured on her thighs. The exhaustion of Camila's near death experience has already gotten to her and she's nodding off to the up and down bobbing and the distant sounds of the cars coming and going. 

Camila nudges her cheek against Lauren's. "There are snowflakes all in your hair." 

Lauren hums an all-too familiar tune in response and Camila sings it for her: "'Cause maybe you're loveable, and maybe you're my snowflake."

 

 

The snow is still falling gently when Camila opens her eyes. The frost-lined window shows white blanketing over everything -- from the buildings across the street, to the roof of various cars and their ticking parking meters. 

"Is your butt doing okay, sleepy-head?" A voice that sounds as tired as Camila feels rasps next to her.

She blinks slowly, turns to face her girlfriend. "Yes, actually, I've made quite a miraculous recovery."

Lauren leans over to plant a kiss on her forehead. "Good. I don't know what I would have done if the only good thing I like about you would have been damaged."

"You're such an asshole."

"I like you so much, too, baby."

Camila shifts, feels the bed dip and gravitate her closer to Lauren. Their legs are tangled, Lauren's hand finds Camila's spine under her shirt, and Camila takes a look and notes the way Lauren's green eyes turn gray in the winter; it has her pulling her bottom lip into her mouth to bite back a smile with the thought of them spending all future winters like this.

"What?" Lauren asks.

Camila brings a hand up to play with a lock of Lauren's hair. "And you will never know just how beautiful you are to me," she sings softly.

Lauren smiles quiet and reserved, buries her head in her crook of Camila's neck like she's embarassed. "Sap," she murmurs.

"You like it."

"Can't say I don't." Lauren splays a warm hand on the small of her back.

They lay there like that for a few beats until Camila says, "Speaking of waking up, what time is it?"

She feels Lauren reach somewhere blindly for her phone. "Noon."

Camila groans into Lauren's collar bone. "We gotta be at the studio by two."

"It's a hard knock life for us," Lauren says.

"Oh, wait I gotta tell you about the dream I had."

Lauren hums, continues to drag her fingers up and down Camila's spine. "Yeah?"

"Remember the aliens we were talking about a while ago that one time? How you rudely rejected the idea of a tattoo of my name?"

Lauren rolls her eyes. "Go on."

"So they were back and they did their whole speech and I remember dream-me turning to you and saying, 'See? I told you,' but you disappeared from my side. So more stuff happened that I don't remember, but then I snuck on board one of the ships and I found you, but like, you were all carbonite frozen like Han Solo. And then my dream ended because you woke me up so I guess I'll never know if I saved you." She frowns. 

Lauren laughs low and fond. "I promise you won't ever lose me to a bunch of aliens and carbonite, Camz."

"Okay, good, because that would suck."

"What about you? Is there a chance I could lose you to the aliens?"

Camila scoffs. "Not a chance. Harry Styles, maybe. But aliens? No."

"You're so rude to me."

"I like you so much, too, baby," she echoes.

Camila's phone dings on their bedside table. She reaches over with a groan, groans again when she reads the text. "Ally says we gotta get up now."

"No," Lauren whines plaintively and buries her head under the thick blanket. "If we get up now we lose all the warmth we've built up." 

Camila sets her phone back down and joins Lauren under the blanket. "I know, but we gots to."

She flutters a kiss on her jaw, then peels the blanket off of her and takes the longer way of getting up, crawling over Lauren's body and then afterwards doing a cross between a forward roll and something else she wouldn't know how to name.

"Come on, lazy," Camila says when she stands up.

The lump on their bed gives another whine.

"I'll make you some tea, if you want. We'll go out to get food, though, of course. I don't wanna torture you with my abysmal culinary skills." 

"I don't want tea," comes Lauren's muffled reply.

"I'll make you some coffee, then."

"Fine." The blankets rustle until Lauren sits up, rubs at her eyes, flicks her hair over her shoulder, stands and immediately laces their hands together like both a comfort and a reflex. 

They come out the room with their hands still locked, and Camila says, "Also, if you're not drinking tea then can you make me a cup?"

"You're frickin' insatiable."

"I just asked to to make me a cup of tea, not to die for me. Not yet, anyways."

 

 

"I think you broke it."

"Camz, I did _not_ break it. You did."

"Says the person holding the DVD in her hands. If we were at court right now you'd so be dead."

Lauren hits her in the arm with the DVD case. "Says the person who's made me watch _Shrek_ twelve times these past two months alone." 

" _Shrek_ is a cinematic masterpiece and I'm sorry you can't handle it." Camila pouts indignantly.

"Not even the DVD player can handle it," Lauren says. 

"Touché."

Lauren lays on her back and tugs at the sleeve of Camila's sweater.

"Hey, you're laying on top of Bobby," Camila says with a start. She makes a failed attempt to roll Lauren over, which the other girl complains about.

"Ow," Lauren takes the stuffed bear out from under her hip, "Bobby's nose hurts."

"Don't blame Bobby for your actions."

"Well maybe Bobby can be your new girlfriend and fix your broken DVD player."

"Leave Bobby alone." Camila hugs the bear close to her chest. "He doesn't even have thumbs."

"Fuck off, Bobby."

Camila smacks Lauren in the stomach with her bear. "Shut up. Why can't we just watch this in the back lounge instead of struggling with my DVD player?"

"Because we can't make out if we're watching in the back lounge."

"Who said anything about making out? I'm keeping my eyes on this movie the whole hour and thirty-five minutes of its showing and there isn't anything you can do about it."

" _Camz_ ," Lauren whines. 

"But I'll let you cuddle if it's any consolation."

Lauren leans forward, lingers a kiss on the corner of Camila's mouth for a little too long before saying: "Fine. We can see if it works in my bunk."

 

 

Lauren has her fingers hooked in Camila's belt loops, Camila's fingers just skimming along Lauren's crop top, movements slow and unrushed, similar to their kisses. 

"So should I count this as a thirteenth time we've watched this movie or no? Because you don't seem to be enjoying it all that much right now, anyway," Lauren says rather coyly when they pull away, letting Camila roll her over flat on her back.

"Don't push it," Camila breathes into her jaw. "I'm restarting this movie when we're done." She won't admit that Shrek's speech about onions and layers has momentarily turned into an annoying humming noise in the background, no matter how much her stomach feels like lighting on fire every time Lauren presses an open-mouthed kiss to her neck.

Lauren gives a single tug on her belt loop, pulls Camila in closer than she hardly knows how to deal with. "Well, I guess it's my job to make sure we never get done."

Camila's just about to retort something clever, but Lauren nips at her bottom lip, fits a leg between her thighs and--

Nevermind.

 

 

"Oh my god, turn to your _other_ left, Camz!" Lauren says exasperatedly.

"Stop yelling at me," Camila says frantically. "I'm not good with pressure."

"Chris would literally be in first place right now if he was here -- oh my god, did you just slip on your own banana peel? How do you even do that?"

"It's an aquired skill," Camila says right as she crosses the finish line in sixth place. "Damn it."

"Camz, I'm trying to train you in the art of Mario Kart for the next time you face off against my little brother here. Get your head in the game--" Lauren sees the _High School Musical_ look in Camila's eyes. "Don't you dare start."

It's an off day today, which means Ally, Dinah, and Normani are out doing whatever they like to do in new cities, and Camila and Lauren are cooped inside the bus; Lauren's preparing Camila for her long-time rivalry with her video game-playing little brother for the next time they see each other. Of course.

"Come on, let's play it again."

"Trust me, Lo." Camila's tongue peeks out in concentration. "I've got this."

Camila did not, if fact, _have this_.

She finishes a dead last this time, and she doesn't even finish the course because she runs out of time and _"Rainbow Road is just a godless place, Lauren._ " 

Camila nearly chucks the controllers at the TV and Lauren laughs, loud and uninhibited, then warns Camila that she probably like, _shouldn't_ because none of this stuff is even theirs. She very gently sets the Wii remote down instead, then crawls into Lauren's open arms on the couch. 

"Hey, we'll be home for two days next week."

Camila hums and twirls a piece of Lauren's hair on her finger. 

Lauren fits her chin on Camila's shoulder, wraps her arms around her stomach. "You can come over on one of those days if you want. Own Chris in this game."

"But that means I'd have to get good in a week. Too much responsibility for my tiny, teenage shoulders."

Lauren snorts, flutters an eyelash on her cheek. "Yeah, you'd probably get your ass whooped. But we can still hang out, though." Camila feels her trace a smiley face on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'd be over even if you didn't ask, anyway."

 

 

They're met in silence in the darkness of the beach, with only the rustling of the palm trees to talk for them. The sand is soft and pliant under Camila and Lauren is drawing swirls and hearts and _Lauren's_  and _Camila's_  on it. 

Miami is warm and safe and easy for Camila. Lauren is warm and safe and easy for Camila, too.

"Hey," Camila says quietly like she shouldn't be any louder than the blowing of the breeze. "I made you something."

Lauren smiles small. "What?"

"Well, you gotta close your eyes, of course."

Lauren follows her directions, but rolls her eyes before she does.

Camila takes out her impromptu arts and crafts project from where she's been working on with her back discreetly facing her girlfriend. She holds the shell necklace out by both strings, walks over and ties in around Lauren's neck.

"Okay, you can open your eyes."

"T for Troy?" Lauren asks first. 

"Just open them."

Lauren laughs quiet and low when she sees it, but Camila can see the blush blooming even in the darkness.

"Is this dental floss?" Lauren runs her fingers over the string.

"Yeah, I didn't have any actual string so I remembered about the floss my mom packed in my purse. Looks like floss _is_ useful for things other than dental propaganda after all."

Lauren shakes her head in a look that Camila can safely classify as her _'I can't you're like this and I can't believe I like you'_ look. "I love it. I'm gonna keep it for the rest of my life."

"And until the end of time?"

"And until the end of time," Lauren says, can't help but make it sound like a promise for something more, something profound and nameless to Camila's ears.

Lauren crawls over and presses a kiss to Camila's lips, and another, and another. Camila tangles a hand in her hair, the other one dancing its fingers at the dip of her waist.

"You should probably be flossing, though, Camz. That stuff is really important."

"This is supposed to be a romantic moment; I just gave you a piece of my heart. Don't ruin the moment, Mom."

"I think you just ruined it yourself."

(They still kiss until the stars fall, aka until Camila's dad calls her three times to remind them about curfew.)

 

 

A day on the road with no requirement to wake up at some ungodly hour at like, three in the morning is a blessing to say the least. So, if a blue moon rarity of a day like that ever comes, well, of course Camila will take advantage of that opportunity. 

Unfortunately, either out of habit or just because the gods of sleeping in just don't like her for some reason, she's half-awake and conscious when she doesn't want to be.

Or maybe it's because Lauren had to go to the bathroom and now she's back, crawling into Camila's bunk with a rustle.

But Camila would never hold a grudge against Lauren, though, so. 

Curse the gods.

"Good morning," Lauren's voice sings happily in her ear. She smells like toothpaste. 

Camila blinks her eyes open, shifts to see her girlfriend looking up at her with her hair tied back and her eyes bright and meandering over Camila's face. It makes her want to cover her face with the paperback copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_  sitting closed on her stomach.

She frowns, remembers that she fell asleep with her finger as a bookmark; her hand must have moved somewhere in the night, so she had lost her place.

"Page two hundred forty-three," Lauren says.

"What?"

"You were on page two hundred forty-three. You fell asleep with your finger in your book, but I knew you were probably gonna move at some point of the night and lose your spot, so I checked it for you before I went to sleep."

She blinks.

There is a word for moments like these, Camila is certain.

Something unwinds and opens in her chest, something shifts somewhere -- the universe, techtonic plates -- whatever. But Lauren is still looking at her so casually, so easily, and so, so inexplicably adoring that Camila doesn't even know what to do besides kiss her cheek and whisper a: "Thank you."

Camila feels something round and warm and gravelly forming right where her heart most definitely is, and she really doesn't mean to get all Ed Sheeran about this, but.

Camila is in love.

**Author's Note:**

> listen i know i'm supposed to be working on my roommate au that i actually have to finish but. i could not resist
> 
> find me on tumblr: bijauregui


End file.
